


The Gift Of War

by KoroVaazarian



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroVaazarian/pseuds/KoroVaazarian
Summary: "Take him, as a gift for this war," Seiros smiled cooly at him, the deafing rattle of chains when being pulled to hand him over to the Lion King.





	The Gift Of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction based off a tweet by @ausa/anyc.
> 
> Also don't know what I'm doing but, enjoy I think.

The smells of blood, sweat and tears were the only things that filled their noses each and everytime they start another battle with the Church, more people die, more cry.

Running through the wet grass, with a glowing sword in hand, one of the ancients, one of old. The sword unlocked itself when it was swing back, becoming almost like a whip, pushing forward the flame holder cut through soliders like they were paper. Like they were absolutely nothing.

Because they weren't, with their ideals they follow a woman who is a beast that took control over humanity with her goddess crap, with the crests power like they hold more power then somes life. Thats what they were fighting for, what the towers of dead bodies are adding up to.. The step to freeing people of their chains!

Mint green hair stuck to pale skin, with the rain and sweat taking a hold on it. Closing up the sword, hues glared at someone who stood in front of him. Rhea... Or as she chose to be called Seiros.

"You are a disappointment... another failure, I should have never trusted you! I should have gotten rid of you!" Her voice bellowed at him, loud enough to be heard across the field, to even the gods. "But now I will... and I will be taking Mother back from your filthy body!" 

Taking a stance, her right foot in front and her back foot pushed against the watery ground. Her arms held up her sword, with a growl escaping her lips. Seiros shot forward, right at him.

Byleth quickly had to pull up his sword to parry the rampaging woman, her hues glared into his own, pressing with her might. The Immaculate One may look weak and frail, but she was not as Byleth had come to find out. She was very strong, with a hiss Byleth was pushed back in the mud.

"What would your father think of this hm?" The voice of venom reached his ears, followed with a scowl from him, and a push of raw power at the woman.

"You're the reason he is dead, he never wanted to be here, but you just had to go and pull him back! He was wary of you and now I know exactly why!"

The male pressed her back, growling at her, rage filling the forever grieving child. Movment caught his eyes, forcing him to jump away.

Stepping back, watching Seiros pull her hand back. She had been aiming for his chest... his heart. Reatching up to curl his fingers into the cloth of his chest. Fear rose up into his body, pricking at every nerve of his body. 

Washing away the nerves with a heavy sigh he once again charged at her, parrying her over and over, she matched up with him perfectly. He had no way in to break down her guard. Taking one hand off of the Sword of the Creator, fire lit up, letting it out at her at such a close range. She fumbled dor a moment. It was a chance!

Quickly moving to strike her, almost-

A scream broke out in the air, it made him stop and freeze looking over to the side away from Seiros, letting down his guard. Edelgard-

A mistake he made, and now her hand was deep into the males chest, blood gushing from the new wound, blood was filling his mouth, leaking out. 

Slowly, minty hues looked down to the arm, then up to the owner. A smile, a happy one, yet it was ominous as she wasn't even looking at him as she did this.

"It is time to come home mother.." she whispered softly, gently, almost reminding him of back at the Monestary, before the war..

Trails of red fell down gasped lips, dripping down the chin onto her arm as well as the ground. She began to pull on the orb making Byleth gasp out placing his hand around her wrist, trying to stop her from taking out the other heart inside of him.

Squeezing one eye shut, and the other looked over to the sword he wielded. The red hue around it flickered a from a strong to a lighter glow. Reaching to the struggle going on between the two.

The metal clanked to the ground, Seiros's other hand grabbed onto Byleth's arm, shoving her knee forward to gut him. A gasp let out, followed with a ripping sound from his chest, where a hole now remains.

Byleth body trembed staring at Seiros, holding the blood covered sphere. Gravity took a hold of the gravely wounded body, knees crashing against the mud. His eyes were watering, or it felt water as he slowly began to loose consciousness. Reaching a hand out to her, gasping for air. "S-Sothis..." 

Rhea's face morphed with so much anger when he spoke her name. A hard foot collided with his chest, pushing him back hard. "You have no right to call her by name, you wicked man!" 

When the foot shoved the male, he fell hard, loosing grip on the now plain sword. The minty hair hand changed back to its blue, his hues did the same. Anything Sothis had shared with him was gone now, she was gone.. his students.. Edelgard... Hubert.. all of them... The world was black now.

It must have been a long while, or a short time, Byleth didn't know, all he knew was the chains keeping him down like a submissive puppy. The scar trace around where the hand was plunged into.

"Here Dimitri." Her voice, her cold voice spoke, making the once professor focuse on the noises and not his thoughts. Byleth could feel the hand placed apon his head, cold, hard, destructive..

"Take him, as a gift for this war," Seiros smiled cooly at him, the deafing rattle of chains when being pulled to hand him over to the Lion King.

Dimitri wasn't sure what to say, to do for this offer. He looked down to the Professor... no the man. He looked broken, his blue eyes glared into Byleth's pathetic from as he sat on the ground. Chains around his arms, his ankels. He was just a prisoner now, the reason for doing any of this is gone now. Edelgard is dead.

But Seiros's chimed in again as he went silent. The lips grew into a larger smile, her hues looked as if she couldkill him in one blow. "Take him Dimitri, take the filth away... But know... he is the living proof of what happens when you go against me..."


End file.
